1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tetrahydrofuran, and in particular, relates to the manufacture of tetrahydrofuran from cis-1,4-dihalobutene-2.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tetrahydrofuran is a cyclic ether finding wide and substantial use as a solvent for natural and synthetic resins, especially the vinyl resins, in coatings, adhesives, printing inks, as a chemical intermediate and as a monomer. Tetrahydrofuran has been prepared via the catalytic hydrogenation of furan or 2,5-dihydrofuran, the latter compound being derived from the reaction of acetylene and formaldehyde, and from the dehydrocyclization of 1,4-butanediol or dehydrochlorocyclization of 4-chloro-1-butanol (viz., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,950,232; 3,156,701; 3,163,660; 3,165,536; 3,467,679; 3,726,905; 4,002,646; 4,093,633; 4,094,887 and, U.K. Pat. Nos. 630,863 and 683,674). Heretofore, attempts to utilize a 1,4-dihalobutene-2 as the starting material required the use of sodium hydroxide followed by hydrogenation to produce a 4-halo-1-butanol or 1,4-butanediol preparative to cyclization to the cyclic ether.